lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Hades
Hades Yoshina is a humoncolous derived from the weapon God's Whim. He now lives in the woods with Kuraihana secretly working for his master, Lucifer. As to whether he is on the side of good or evil is unknown but he has been shown to work for both sides from time to time. Appearance Hades has the appearance of a young male standing at 6'2" with a lean-musculed build, with black, relatively long black and white hair, which was short black before he was killed by Chelsea. Hades is always seen wearing jeans, trainers and a plain red t-shirt, however he has been seen wearing many different jackets; going form a short sleeved open jacket, a long sleeved jacket with pads on the shoulders, to a long sleeved leather jacket and is now wearing a designed long sleeved jacket. Personality Hades is a serial killer who leaves no traces of himself or his involvement behind in each killing. Hades is not even his real name nor does he claim to know his true name or who he really is. He is implicit in killing most of his foster parents and in orchestrating at least two (later it becomes three) mass killings in which the idea of it all being a conspiracy coming from one person is just plain difficult for many people, including authorities, to believe. Hades is a mysterious young man, whom despite his looks and kind, soft spoken outer demeanor, is said to be a ruthless monster. He gives people little to no answers to explain who he is, what he does, or give any useful data, but what his presence does usually guarantee is a conspiracy to back hand, manipulate, deceive, psychologically torment, and betray each and every member of humanity (often vowing to do so in a way that leads to a rather complex chain reaction that could be comparable to a person setting off a Hades advising. He puts little emphasis on the self and as a result is able to easily convince many that he is smart, selfless, compassionate, and trustworthy or whatever other image he wants people to see. He is efficient in garnering people's loyalty, trust, and sympathies, especially where it counts the most. He more often than not takes advantage of each person in various ways leading to all sources of happiness in that person's life being taken away, snuffed out, or sabotaged. Plot History After God's Whim was stolen from Sting by Lucifer, it was broken down and mixed with the biological structure of a demon. When the right amount of PSI had been achieved the mix formed the Hummoncolous known as Hades. Lucifer welcomed Hades into life and gave him to a foster family. After 3 years had passed, Hades became 15 and killed his foster parents. Moreover, he burnt down his entire village in Germany during the process. Lucifer marveled at his creation and ordered Hades to stay hidden in a forest in the Nakahama region of Japan. He lives there to this day. During this time, he trained with Chelsea and later moved elsewhere. Hades was handpicked by the to lead the kingdom in Alabaster which he gracefully accepted. Current Story After being killed by Chelsea, his appearance changed and he wondered the woods alone and stumbled upon Kuraihana. The two became friends rather quickly and found themselves in the same situation in which they both had no place to live. Powers and Abilities Being a hummoncolous, Hades uses PSI as his source of power. He uses the 4 types of PSI: *Burst *Rise *Nova *Trance Moreover, he can also use other energy sources such as, Ki, Mana, Chakra and Chi. Hades can reach speeds of up to 300,000,000 x 1e+100; with a reaction speed to match. He is capable of dodging sound waves and can even follow the frequency with his eyes. Despite not looking it, Hades is immensely strong and is able to lift up to 40,000,000 tons. His stamina tank allows him to jog from around the entire Earth 2 times without heavily panting. Burst Melchsee's door.png|Melchsee's door Hades Melchsee's Lance.png|Melchsee's Lance Prep Melchsee's lance fired.png|Melchsee's Lance fired Melchee's Lance form.png|Melchsee's lance leaving its "lance trail" Melchsee's Door - During his second trip, Hades's power manifested as a massive black sphere that reacts to PSI based off emotions. Matsuri explained to him that his power was known as "Melchsee's Door", an ability that creates a concentrated ball of pure Burst energy. This ability seeks out any energy in the area and completely absorbs it. It also eradicates any physical matter it touches. Once it absorbs enough energy, it breaks down and starts to attack indiscriminately, shooting tree-like branches at all people who are using energy. While powerful, it tax's a lot on his mind and Hades realizes that if he is not able to control it, he may end up hurting his friends. It was after seeing the kids at the Elmore Tenjuin mansion that he managed to figure out how to control his PSI. Originally unstable, Yoshina is slowly getting used to his power and is constantly thinking of ways to get stronger and using Rise When rechangeing PSI energy for a Melchsee's move. As a result, Yoshina has refined his power to the point where it can be used offensively and defensively. Ever since using Melchsee's Door while using Nova in the battle against Sting the burden on his mind that Melchsee's door caused doesn't exist anymore. *'Melchsee's Lance': - Hades creates a condensed sphere and releases it, relying on the indiscriminate targeting of "Melchsee's Door" to track down the opponents energy. Because the sphere is small, it gains enormous speed but loses a lot of power, which also is less taxing on his mind but is still powerful enough to go through a human or demons's body. He can move the ball in any direction, or stop it, as long as it is a part of his program. When the small black sphere is tracking PSI energy, it moves extremely quickly and leaves a trail of itself along its path that can be used to slice oppoents by turning the sphere. This trail makes the Burst energy resemble a lance, hence the name. *'Melchsee's Disc': - By setting a program for Melchsee's Door to stay put in front of him and limiting its PSI tracking to 5 meters, Hades creates two discs that absorb any attacks that are directed toward him and can be used for close range offensive attacks and be used defensively too. Unfortunately, when the discs absorb enough energy, it activates Melchsee's Door's basic feature which attacks all energy indiscriminately. He has to forcibly stop the attack to keep it from killing his opponent, which greatly fatigues his mind. *'Melchsee's Vortex': - This can be used offensively in two ways but is mosty used defensively. Yoshina creates condensed spheres, each linked together with a line, allowing for greater control which forms a semi-sphere around him and absorbs all PSI attacks. When used offensively, can charge at his oppoent with "Melchsee's Vortex" around him but the power of this move is yet to be seen as Junas broke "Melchsee's Vortex" easily. :*'Ring Release, Attack Mode: Splash '- This is the first offensive use of "Melchsee's Vortex".In the attack mode, Hades breaks the chains linking the spheres and releases the spheres, causing them to splash around targeting PSI sources. This move is similar to "Melchsee's Lance" but this move has a greater number of spheres, making the attack harder to evade. *'Telekinesis': Telekinesis is in essence the ability to move an object with your mind, but under the control of someone with an extraordinary amount of power and skill there is no limit to what they can manipulate. Through an impressive use of telekinesis Hades has been seen controlling a numerous amount of objects at one time .The pinnacle of this is seen with him constructing a Neuro Tower himself by manipulating the thousands of materials needed and piecing them together in under a minute. The control he has also doesn't stem from atmosphere of Psyren because he has shown in the past being able to lift many cars and pieces of a bridge at the same time. Besides being able to lift objects he has shown that he is able to manipulate a body of water, create telekinetic shields and use telekinesis to create devastating punches. But the most impressive feat is that he is able to manipulate the light given off by the sun and focus it whatever way he wants. **'Telekinetic Shield': Hades is capable of projecting large circular discs of PSI that can block and deflect any PSI that comes into contact with it. **'Sunfall (日輪”天墜” Nichirin "Tentsui")': Hades can manipulates solar rays and concentrates them to one area then release it all in an incredibly powerful beam of energy down towards his target. It is so strong that it can completely incinerate a person with all of their flesh and body being carbonized. In the future of Psyren Hades has shown the ability to fire multiple beams at one point increasing its destructive capability even more **'The Ring of the Sun': Hades can also use his ability to manipulate solar rays to completely focus all the light to one spot and without light reaching any where else the sky turns black as if it was nighttime and there was no light in the sky. **'Telekinetic Punch': By using his telekinesis Hades is able to have it increase both the destructive capability and range of one of his punches at incredible speeds. This changes a punch from being a close range attack to being one that could be used long range. Rise Balance - Hades is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI; typically utilizing it to fight when not using Melchsee's as it tax's a lot on his mind. As Hades is a very experienced fighter it is natural that he would be good at Rise as he was able to fight evenly with some demons without even knowing Rise. He happened to learn Rise much quicker than he did Burst. Hades was described as having a pretty balanced "Rise" as he raises his reflexes with Sense Rise and switches to Strength Rise for hit and run tactics. Trance Mind Block - This technique is more of a distinctive personality trait rather than a pure utilization of this variant of PSI, however, it does function as an effective counter-measure for Hades if the circumstance arises where he is opposed by an adversary possessing mind-reading capabilities. Due to his innate capacity to passively succumb to his own immense fighting spirit, Hades is capable of losing 'himself' within his distorted psyche and thus attacks completely devoid of any identifiable thought, effectually neutralizing the precognitive advantages of a telepathic opponent. Although highly beneficial in these types of confrontations, the ability remains specialized and as such, serves little purpose elsewhere. Nova Nova Melchsee's Version - Hades was first shown using Nova when he used it to power his Rise high enough to save 07 from a point blank attack from Miroku. He has also demonstrated the ability to fly with his Nova activated giving him flight capabilities. Hades found training to achieve Nova easier than Amamiya, showing that he has a greater affinity to this form of PSI. When Hades completed his Nova training he saw the Nova turn black on his shoulder which meant he knew about Melchsee's Door's power slipping in. At the start of his battle with Miroku he lost control of his emotions while in Nova, so Melchsee's Door's power broke out from his hatred and anger. This turned his Nova from a brilliant white colour to pitch black with his hair grew longer and spikier, his facial features are hidden but his eyes remain visible and he also has multiple black rings floating around his head like a halo with multiple Melchsee's Doors floating around him. Hades still has some control in this from. *'Power Amplification' - This form allows Melchsee's Door's full power to be released and at the same time be powered by Nova. In this form his speed, strength and techinques are powered to unhuman levels and gains a berserker like fighting style. When Hades attacks hit in this form they make a shockwave out of Melchsee's energy.His body is so hard that he was able to break Miroku's Sephiroth: Gevurah by just changing at him and make a hole in him with just a hand thrust. After a unknown amount of time this form will start cracking and disappears, leaving Hades exhausted and bleeding form the lip (most likely from the stress put on the brain). This seem to put on less stress then the normal Nova as Hades was bleeding from the nose and eyes from the immense stress put on his brain after using Nova. *'Upgraded Melchsee's Lance' - When activating Nova Melchsee's Version he can generate multiple, small Melchsee's Doors with rings around them which soon after being thrown become flat with more rings around them. It soon shoots multiple Melchsee's Lance's at the oppoenent with destructive potential but it gives up it's indiscriminate targeting system for bigger numbers. *'Upgraded Melchsee's Disc' - This is mainly the same as the original Melchsee's Disc but with more power. Since Hades gains a berserker like fighting style in this state he was seen using it by spinning around, making large cutting damage. *'Upgraded Melchsee's Vortex' - His new shield is relatively similar to his original Melchsee's Vortex. While using Nova, Hades is capable of forming 3 groups of rings from the Melchsee's Doors around him without "doors" attached to the ring. This version is now powerful enough to leave Hades unscratched by Miroku's Sephiroth: Opening Gate which is his strongest attack. Mana *'Time alter'- Time alter - double accel (固有時制御二倍速, ?) is his most used version, allowing him to move faster than the human eye can see. It speeds up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. Using this brief burst of speed, he can use his own physical skills and reaction speed at a level far above human limitations. It allows for split second evasion in front of an enemy, and its power of mobility can make for one of his greatest defenses. Normally double accel is enough to push his body past its limits with brief use, but with Avalon providing regeneration, he is capable of using Time alter - triple accel (固有時制御三倍速, ?) and the quadruple-accelerated time of Time alter - square accel (固有時制御四倍速, ?) for an extended period of time. Using stagnate, he can slow his biological processes, and using Time alter - triple stagnate (固有時制御三重停滞, ?) reduces them to one third of their normal speed, slowing his heart beat to the point where he can barely feel it himself, slowing his breathing so it lags, and reducing his metabolism to the point where body temperature cools quickly enough to almost match room temperature. *'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception' *'100% healing and regeneration' *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Animal Summonings *Demon Summonings *Temperature Control *Manipulation over Forces *Wind Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Lightning Manipulation *Lava Manipulation *Teleportation *'Portals'- Hades can open portals to wherever he wants. *'Barriers'- He uses barriers to trap and drain the energy out of them for his own use. Ki *All forms of Kamehameha known to the Dragon Ball franchise. *Final Flash *Wolf Fang Fist *Ki Blast Chakra *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Six_Paths_of_Pain Six Paths of Pain] **Deva Path **Asura Path **Human Path **Animal Path **Preta Path **Naraka Path **Outa Path *Rasengan *Chidori *Spiralling Ring *Kirin *Ameretarasu *Perfect Susanoo *Particle Styling *Kamui Chi *''' Jigoku no Kami'''- Using Chi, Hades gains complete control of Yin and Yang thus becoming Jigoku no Kami (God of Hell). Whilst in this form, he can use Yin and Yang to boost the power and or create attacks. *'Akuma no Me'- Hades channels Chi into his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and creates the Akuma no Me. It has both the ability of the Mystic Eyes and the Rinnegan from the Naruto series. *'Zetsubō no Kyōkai'- This is an alternate reality formed by Hades. He has omnipotence over it but can only keep it open for 10mins (Role-Play time). Other *'Flight' *'1st Dan MMA Fighter- '''The highest honour any fighter can achieve this means, Hades has God like hand to hand combat skills. *'Bane/Poison Immunity''' *'Busoshoku: Koka' (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka?, literally meaning: "Color of Armaments: Hardening"): Hades uses Color of Armaments to harden his body (or parts of it). Its impenetrable however whilst it use, it halves his speed and regenerative time. He managed to gain complete control over it, even being able to create objects with it. Weapons Death Katana.jpg|'s Whim Death Chains.jpg|Death Chains Death Shuriken.jpg|Death Shuriken Death Canon.jpg|Death Cannons Death Blade.png|Death Knife Dual Death Blade.jpg|Dual Death Blade Summonings Cerberus Cerberus is a mythical 3-headed hound said to guard the gates of Hades specifically Tartarus (the Greco-Roman Hell) in Greco-Roman literature and mythology, never allowing the escape of a person who has already crossed the River Styx. Cerberus was generally believed to be siblings with the Chimaera, Lernaean Hydra, Sphinx, and Nemean Lion; and the child of Echidna and Typhon. One of the Labors of Hercules was to capture Cerberus, and Hercules was able to not only overpower the dog without weapons, but also used it as leverage with King Eurystheus to end the Labors. When Orpheus went to the underworld to retrieve his wife he is said to have put him to sleep by playing music on his lyre. In Dante's The Inferno, Cerberus guards the third circle of hell, the Gluttons, ripping apart those who reside there. Powers and Abilities *'Giant Size': Cerberus is larger then any man, with power to match *'Strength': Cerberus has great strength, allowing him to prevent people from leaving the Underworld. *'Senses': With a power sense of smell and hearing, no one who tries to escape can get past Cerberus *'Multiple Heads': Enables him to look in several places at once. *'Immortality': Cerberus lives forever, so he can guard the Underworld. *'Fire Manipulation' *'Regeneration' *'Lava Manipulation' Hydra In Greek mythology, the Lernaean Hydra was an ancient nameless serpent-like chthonic water beast (as its name evinces) that possessed 9 heads— the poets mention more heads than the vase-painters could paint— and poisonous breath so virulent even her tracks were deadly.The Hydra of Lerna was killed by Hercules as one of his Twelve Labours. Its lair was the lake of Lerna in the Argolid, though archaeology has borne out the myth that the sacred site was older even than the Mycenaean city of Argos since Lerna was the site of the myth of the Danaids. Beneath the waters was an entrance to the Underworld, and the Hydra was its guardian until Hercules killed her. Powers and Abilities *'Giant Size': Hydra is larger then any man, with power to match *'Strength': Hydra has great strength, allowing him to prevent people from leaving the Underworld. *'Senses': With a power sense of smell and hearing, no one who tries to escape can get past Hydra. *'Multiple Heads': Enables him to look in several places at once. *'Immortality': Hydra lives forever, so he can guard the Underworld. *'Elemental Manipulation' *'Regeneration' *'Lava Manipulation' Authors Note *Any unfamiliar names will eventually be explained when I begin to expand on Hades' story and past, the same goes for any events that don't make sense out of context. *Hummoncolous is spelt that way on purpose Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Mage Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II